Zoocanadanda
Zoocanadanda (Main Character) "That's why we built the Machine. I'm suggesting building infrastructures to protect the population from the nuclear attack." ''- Zoo to Pluff, S1E1'' Information Zoocanadanda, most known as Zoo, is one of the series main protagonists. He's skillfull, resourceful, and is the creator of the Machine, along with Pluff. Even though Zoo has contributed to Freddit with command block science, he hasn't made much money out of it. To The Machine, Zoo is labeled as ADMIN, due to the simple fact that Zoo created the Machine and raised it. Background As we see through The Machine's archived feeds, we start to know the events leading up to the comic. Before working with Pluff to build the Machine, Zoo had worked in a company called Delos. Not much is known about what he did on the company, but it is speculated that's where he started to develop artificial intelligence. As the Ownership War escalates, and Camp Nures is completly destroyed due to confrontations between Freddit's Army and Xeon's Army, Zoo begins to consider building an artificial intelligence to watch over the server and predict gruesome events. As he partners with Pluff and starts to really consider doing it, Pres hears the rumours and funds the project. On 2nd of September 2015, Pres tells Zoo and Pluff he will fund their artificial intelligence project, and Pluff names the system "The Machine". On 23rd September, 2015, the Machine comes online for the first time '''(S3E4- System). The first versions of the Machine always try to escape, but by constraining the Machine and limiting it's emotional capability, Zoo succeeds and beta tests the Machine with illegal NSA feeds. The Machine predicts a threat: MisterFruitJuice and iFireGod. Orb, Pluff and Zoo try to prevent it but Fruit dies regardless. The Machine is ready for the NSA feeds, and Zoo turns it offline. On 5th October, 2015, Pluff downloads the NSA feeds illegally and turns the Machine online. As he is tired of waiting for the legal NSA feeds to come, he receives a warning: Zoo is in danger, and "she" plans to kill him. After a near death experience, on the 28th October, 2015, Zoo and Pluff receive legal NSA feeds and they both turn the Machine online, using the new input. Comic series As the Machine receives the NSA feeds, it immediatly reads through all logs and detects a threat (S01E02): '''Chris is going to cause a nuclear Fallout event. As they report the situation to Sven, the Staff Team doesn't believe them due to the mere 7 milliseconds that The Machine took to identify the threat: it must have been a glitch. Zoo and Pluff don't give up, and they both use the remaining money Pres gave them on September to fund a new company: Vault-Tec, and Vault 87 and Vault Z are constructed to be shelters for a nuclear holocaust. After running out of funds and selling Vault-Tec to Sven so that more Vaults were built, Zoo and Pluff receive a warning from the Machine that Yung was going to grief spawn on the 21st November, 2015. Ubi, Will and Ryan apprehend Yung after they're told by Zoo and Pluff about the threat. On 5th of November 2015, Zoo, along with other members of Freddit, go to Mega's Lab, where they see Chris apprehended by Sven. Category:Characters